paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GFreeman/Jericho 6.8
High accuracy and stability. Highly adaptive. |unlock = 68 |slot = 2 |price = $968,000 |mag = 30 |type = Fully automatic |reload_time = 2.52 / 3.0 seconds |max_ammo = 180 |rate_of_fire = 900 |damage = 35 |accuracy = 14 |stability = 18 |concealment = 20 |threat = 16 }} The Jericho 6.8 assault rifle is a custom primary weapon intended for use by the player crew. It is a support carbine with great range and high accuracy, combined with a large ammo pool and good stability. Overview The Jericho 6.8 is an experimental military assault rifle with a wide selection of mods that boosts its efficiency and adaptiveness in many situations. Its high total ammo allows it to fill a supportive role and makes it an excellent choice for keeping enemies suppressed. With stability-increasing attachments such as Adjustable Stock and the Railway Rifleman handguard, it has very low recoil and as such can be used even at far ranges, making it even more effective as a support gun. The Jericho's wide array of mods allows it to fit into almost any role in combat, with admirable effectiveness overall. The rate-of-fire of the Jericho 6.8 is nearly on par with the STRYK 18c, which also comes at the cost of a rapid ammo depletion rate. Thankfully, it is also somewhat efficient with ammunition, with 3-4 rounds replenished per pickup. Summary Note: As the Jericho 6.8 was built with optimal performance in mind, it has very little, if any, drawbacks except for its overall high unit cost and exorbitant mod price. : Pros: * High base accuracy * High rate of fire * Good base concealment * Unique suppressor does not reduce damage * Large ammo pool * Extremely high ammo pickup rate * Large mod pool * Can be modded to suit any situation : Cons: * High rate-of-fire burns through ammo quickly * Is a late game unlock and warrants a relatively high price * Mods are expensive to craft Tips *With an Adjustable Stock, Auto Fire, Railway Rifleman handguard, and the Marksman Barrel, the Jericho's stability rating rockets to a whopping , rendering shot recoil almost non-existent even during protracted firing. *As the biggest strength of the gun lies in its high fire rate, the Locked Auto mod is an obvious choice. *As the Jericho 6.8 was made with optimal performance in mind, there is no definite build for the weapon, as one can freely modify their rifle to suit their needs without the worry of imbalance. **Though do note that the Jericho also warrants exorbitant amounts of cash in order to install its mods so one should be adequately wealthy before attempting to modify this weapon. Available modifications Barrel Barrel Ext Custom Foregrip Gadget Grip Sight Magazine Stock Trivia *The Jericho 6.8 was based on the Magpul Masada prototype assault rifle, with the name referencing another Masada derivative, the Remington ACR 6.8. *The Jericho 6.8 is slated to be used by the GenSec Capacitor and Murkywater Shocktrooper units on the upcoming custom No Mercy difficulty level. Gallery ACR.png|The basic Jericho 6.8 rifle. ACRBarrelLong.png|The Jericho 6.8 with the Marksman Barrel. ACRBarrelMed.png|The Jericho 6.8 with the Medium Barrel. ACRBarrelSt.png|The Jericho 6.8 with the Stealth Barrel. ACRRail.png|The Jericho 6.8 with the Railed Handguard. ACRRailL.png|The Jericho 6.8 with the Railway Rifleman handguard. ACRStock.png|The Jericho 6.8 with its Adjustable Stock. ACRSCARStock.png|The Jericho 6.8 with the Eagle Stock. ACRCombatMod.png|The Jericho 6.8 modded for optimal combat efficiency (Adjustable Stock, Railway Rifleman, Marksman Barrel). ACRCompactMod.png|The Jericho 6.8 modded for high concealment (Eagle Stock, Railed Handguard). ACRStealthMod.png|The Jericho 6.8 modded for ultimate concealment and stealth (Stealth Barrel, 20rnd Magazine, Eagle Stock). Category:Blog posts